Rebirth
by ssbksmm
Summary: After eight years of being in a relationship Bella discovers her boyfriend fucking her next door neighbor on her couch in her home. A month after her discovery she leaves on a study abroad program. Unbeknownst to Bella and her close friend Angela, they were about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

I made my way home after my last class was canceled and I was dreading it. I grabbed a hot chocolate on my way home. I was stalling. I knew it.

The last couple of weeks have been awful. Ever since Jake found out about my acceptance to study abroad program he has been a big pain in my ass. We have been fighting nonstop. Jake didn't like that I had applied without asking him first. He doesn't like a lot of things nowadays. Over the last five years a lot of things had changed. It's only natural. People grow up, mature and they change. I've changed.

I climbed the steps outside of my apartment. I checked the time, it was going to be five. Jacob was working until seven, at least the apartment would be empty. I sighed. I needed to talk to Jake. Things couldn't continue like they've been the last couple of weeks.

I grabbed my mail and make my way up to the third floor. I heard my neighbors horrible taste in music blaring again. What grown-ass childless woman listens to Miley Sirus? I shook my head again.

Lauren Malory was the bane of my existence. She was a 3o something year old bleached blond, tanned, high pitched bitch that lived next door. She worked as a waitress in her uncles restaurant downtown while pursuing a career in modeling and was bad at it.

I made my way to my apartment and as a sense of dread crept over me. The music wasn't coming Laurent's apartment, it was coming from inside mine. I unlocked my door and walked in.

"What the hell?" I said while I watched Lauren's orange ass riding Jake.

Jake had been my first friend in Forks. We were best friends and he was the first boy to ask me out. I was fourteen and after two years of asking I finally gave in and we went out. Jake's father and mine where close friends growing up. They, of course were all for the relationship. They encouraged it, so we dated. Jacob ended up following me to Massachusetts and eventually found a job in a garage as a mechanic. It was ... difficult. Most girls would be thrilled to have their boyfriends follow them after them, but not me. I was hesitant to say the least and told him so. Jake convinced me it was just the nerves of moving and as naive as I was I believed him. Now here I am watching my first friend, the first person I ever trusted (outside my family) fuck Lauren Mallory on my couch in my home.

I watched as they continued their little fuck fest not noticing I was in the room nor that the door was wide open. My initial sadness quickly dissolved and become anger. I was pissed. How dare they! After all these years and all the shit I went through because of him. This is what I have to look forward to? Hell no!

I clenched my hands and walked to the iPod dock and turn the horrible music off. The Jonas Brothers? Really? It took a while for the two idiots to realize what had happened. I grabbed my bat from behind the door and walked right up to them.

"If you don't want to pay for another nose job you should get your orange ass off my couch and out of my apartment. " I said to Lauren pointing the bat Phil had given me all those years ago at her nose.

Laurent quickly got her clothes and stuff together and ran out the door. When she was gone I turned to look at Jacob. His dumb-ass sat there with a satisfied smirk on his face. It was quickly wiped off when he saw the bat in my hand.

Jacob jumped up and pulled his pants back on, "It's not what you think Bells."

I scoffed, "Really Jacob? I'm seeing things? Bullshit!"

"Let me explain Bells." Jacob cut me off pulling his shirt on.

"Explain what? I come home early only to find you fucking that slut on my couch. What's left to explain? You're lucky I grabbed my bat and didn't go get my gun." I said.

"It was a mistake Bells. I came home early after getting fired again and ran into Lauren. We got to talking and we started to drink." Jacob shrugged, "It was a mistake! It won't happen again." Jacob took a step in my direction.

I pointed the bat at him. "You stay away from me Jacob Black." I shook my head, "I can't do this anymore." I shook my head at him, "You have ten minutes to get as much of your crap and get your ass out of my sight before I go get my gun you lying cheating bastard." I said.

"C'mon Bells, I have nowhere else to go. I just lost my job! Can't we please talk about this? Work this out. I love you honey. Don't throw away seven years because of a stupid mistake." Jacob said walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders.

That stupid smile was on his face again. I brought my knee up and he went down hard.

"Frankly Jacob, I don't give two shits if you don't have anywhere else to go. I can't care less if you go shack up with that bitch." I shook my head at him "You have enough to get your ass back home to La Push. You have ten minutes." I stepped away from him.

It took him a minute, but he got up and groaning he started packing his stuff. When he was done and his bags were packed he walked to the door and turned to face me, "I forgive you for hitting me and kicking me out Bella. Call me in a couple of days, after you've calmed down. We might still be able to work this out."

He turned to walk away when I stopped him, "Wait." I walked up to him, he turned to face me with a smirk. I held out my hand, "Give me back my keys." After he handed back my keys I slammed the door on him.

I locked the door and put the chain on for good measure. I locked up the apartment and made a mental note to get a new couch. I changed into my pajamas and changed the sheets, then climbed into bed and finally let my tears fall.

Jake was one of the only friends I ever had. Growing up it was hard for me to make friends. I was too smart, too quiet, too 'weird' and I moved around a lot.

You see my mother was what you would call a free spirit. Hell some might go as far as to call her a hippy. She came to America when she was twenty and meet my father two years later when he arrested her for disorderly conduct. They were complete opposites, but they fell in love. I was the result of their love. I was six we were living in California, my father a cop, my mother a music teacher when all hell broke loose. My mother, Renee left my father Charlie taking me with her. Charlie fought Renee tooth and nail, but since they were never married the judge gave Renee custody. Charlie only getting visiting rights. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Renee from returning to her home country, England, and taking me with her. She moved us around a lot trying to rediscover herself. I still got to see my dad, he usually flew to wherever we were living at the time. We had settled in New York when Renee meet a baseball player by the name of Phil. We lived there until I was ten when my mother and Phil died.

After my mom and Phil died my grandparents came and I said goodbye to my mom. They talked to Charlie and he agreed to let me visit them. After that I went to live with my father. He had moved to Seattle to be close to his mom after his father passed away. We lived in Seattle for three years before we moved to Forks. After Charlie got shot at work he was offered a job as chief of police in his hometown and he accepted. We moved in with Grandma Marie and helped take care of her until she died a year and a half later.

I meet Jake on a trip to La Push, he was two years older than me. Grandma Marie loved to visit the beach where she meet Grandpa Samuel. Whenever the weather allowed it we always visited. Jake was the son of Charlie's oldest friend, Billy. Needless to say Jake and I became close. Jake was the only friend, other than Grandma Marie, I had in Forks. I was thirteen and I was in high school. I was really smart which only gave the kids at Forks High more reasons to pick on me. It was the worst two years of my life. I only bothered with high school at all because of Charlie. It wasn't so bad thought; I had my books, my photography and my music. I loved music it was the thing my mother passed to me before she died. She was the one who taught me how to play the cello and I fell in love with it. Grandma Marie was the one to put a camera in my hands. Before she died she share with me her love for photography. When she was younger she had worked for a magazine.

I got accepted to Harvard when I was still fifteen but was too 'young' to actually go. I spend two years taking online courses until I was able to actually attend. Charlie was proud of course but was hesitant to let me go. Only after Jake announced he was going with me did Charlie lay off and agreed. After two years of asking I finally gave in and we started dating. Jacob didn't ask me if it was okay, no one did. They assumed it would be okay since we were 'dating'. If you would call pizza with his friends at his dads house or watching the game with Charlie while I cooked something to eat a date. Hell we barely ever kissed, but as naive as I was I thought it was just nerves, but needless to say things just went downhill from there.

I got a job in a coffee shop shortly after I started school. I didn't really need it. I had a full ride and I didn't have to worry about money thanks to mom, Phil and my inheritance that kicks in when I turn twenty one. Jake on the other hand had a harder time finding a job. It took him a year and a half, but he eventually found a job at a garage. My relationship with Jake was difficult to say the least. He was the first boy that I've ever kissed but in our seven years together we've never gone all the way.

Jacob despised change and we constantly fought. Our relationship was rocky, but I loved him. He was my best friend and I trusted him. Looking back now I realized I was never in love with Jacob Black. Sure I loved him but it wasn't the same kind of love and I realize that now. So I cried. I cried for the friend I lost and I cried because when I opened that door and saw Jacob and Lauren I felt free.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a headache. I took some Advil and a shower and felt better. I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, bag and phone and was on my way.

I returned two hours later with three big boxes and a new couch. The delivery guys were nice enough to take the couch out to the curb for me. After I gave them a nice tip I went back inside. I ordered some Mexican food and got to work. A half an hour later, all of Jacob's crap was packed up and downstairs waiting to get picked up and sent back to his father's house in La Push.

When I was done I felt like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and it felt nice. Really nice. I paid for my food and sat down to watch an episode of House. Half way through a second episode my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" the voice of my close friend Angela Weber sang.

I smiled, "Hey, Ang what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you were up for some girl time?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure"

"Great, be there in five." I shook my head at my phone.

I meet Angela Weber shortly after I started school and she became my closest friend. I ran into her in the bookstore. I literally ran into her and we ended up having a couple of the same classes. Angela was from Seattle and had two younger brothers. She was tall, had black hair with blue streaks, brown eyes and was really pretty. She was outgoing and was really talented. Angela was the one who told me about the study abroad program and encouraged me to apply. She helped me break out of my shell and encouraged me to express myself more. I don't know what I would have done had I never meet her.

My phone rang again, only this time it was Jacob. I ignored it and grabbed a beer. I was in the middle of editing my paper when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella! It's me!" Angela shouted.

"Come in Angela." I rolled my eyes. Even though she has a key she always knocks.

"I have big news! Incredible, big mind blowing news!" Angela rushes in.

I finished and saved my work and closed my laptop. "What's up Ang?" I chuckled.

Angela stood in front of me bouncing, "I was in a meeting with Mrs. Harris. I was about to leave when I remembered she was in charge of the study abroad program. I asked when the notices would be going out and she gave me this" Angela pulled out a big manila envelope and started bouncing, "I got it! I'm going!"

I got up and gave her a hug, "That's awesome Ang. We need to celebrate." I went to the fridge and got a couple of Jacobs beers.

"Thanks Bell's, but that's not all." Angela took a drink of her beer before continuing, "I asked her about you and after some hedging and pleading she gave me this." Angela pulled out another manila envelope. "Were going!"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it; tell me what ya think. Also, I want to say thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It's greatly appreciated. It brought a smile to my face. Thank you : )_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I never will.**

**Facing Charlie**

Once I finished with my last shift I sent Ang a text. We were going out to our favorite restaurant one last time before we headed home.

The last couple of months have been weird. Ang took me out to 'celebrate' when she found out I broke up with Jacob. She never liked him. She saw our relationship for what it was. Something I wasn't able to do at the time. After what happened Ang basically moved in. It was nice. I didn't avoid going home anymore. She was a neat freak so I cooked and she cleaned. I think I got the better side of the deal.

It was nice to have her around after I broke my hand. A week after I kicked Jacob out he cornered me after a shift in the coffee-house. He became agitated and mean. He wouldn't leave, he grabbed me and tried to drag me to his car, so I punched him. I broke my wrist and my phone but it was worth it. I broke his nose.

The next day we woke up late and cleaned up. I took my keys to the landlord and we made our way to the airport. I was glad I was able to sell most of the furniture when I gave up the apartment. The rest I mailed ahead to grandma. I liked traveling light.

* * *

We got to Seattle late afternoon. I rented a car and drove Ang home.

"Bye Bells. See you in a week!" she smiled than hoped her way inside.

I laughed. I loved her.

The first time I meet Ang she intimidated me. She was tall, had the punk rock look going for her and was really pretty. She is outgoing, yet fiercely protective. She knew when to push my buttons and when it was best to let me brood. With her carefree, outspoken and loud personality you'd never guess her mother was a pastor.

The drive to Forks was nice. I cleared my head and thought how I was going to break the news to my overbearing father. The last couple of years my relationship with my father has been … difficult.

I parked on the curb and made my way inside. I took a deep breath. I missed being home. I had come home for the holidays, yet the house looked foreign to me. It took me a minute to realize that it was different. It has recently been repainted. The front yard had a small flower patch growing. Hell, the lawn was cleared and the windows looked clean. I was shocked. Sue must have something to d with this.

Sue and dad had been skirting around each other for years. Sue was a widow with two children from her first marriage. Dad had been emotionally stunted after his relationship with mom. Their relationship left him emotionally scarred and it took him a while to let someone else in. Dad and Sue have been dating now for five almost six years. He finally proposed during Christmas.

I found the hidden key and stepped inside the house and was shocked at what I found. After the initial shock wore off I walked through the rest of the house. The whole house had been redone. It had a whole new feel to it. It felt foreign to me. Don't get me wrong, growing up with my dad was great. But, living with a man who fished every chance he got and was stubborn and reluctant to change was hard. It was nice, just different.

I shook my head, went up stairs and headed to my room. I needed a nap.

Only it wasn't my room anymore. When I left to school I only took the bare minimum and the things I couldn't live without. Which included a select few out of my library and most of my movies and TV series. Yet, looking into the room now you'd never guess it once belong to a girl at all.

The walls, once yellow, were now white and plastered with posters of bands and games?. My bookcase was gone and so was my rocking chair. My glow in the dark stickers and Christmas lights were also gone. The room was littered with clothes, shoes and books. It was messy; a typical boys room.

I backed out of the room and closed the door. I felt like I was an invading.

I made my way back downstairs. I took another look around and caught a glimpse of a photo. It showed dad, Seth and Sue. They had megawatt smiles and covered in paint. Everything clicked then.

It made sense really. I don't know why it took me so long to piece everything together. Dad had asked Sue to marry him. This was bound to happen and Seth still in high school … so of course he'd move in as well.

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath calming myself.

I made my way back outside and locked up the house. I reached down to place the key back in the slip in the welcome mat when I heard a car pull up the driveway.

I turned and saw Sue, Seth and Charlie get out of dad's cruiser.

"Bells?" my father spoke.

"Hi, dad. Hi Sue, Seth." I smiled.

"Bells!" Seth ran and engulfed me in a big hug, picking me off my feet. When had he gotten so tall?

Dad opened the door and Sue pulled us in. Seth finally placed me back on my own two feet, inside the house. "What 'cha doing here sis?!" Seth smiled.

"A girl can't come home? Sheesh, you try to surprise a person …" I said feigning hurt.

"It really nice to see you dear." Sue smiled and gave me a hug, "What a nice surprise."

"You staying a while sis?" Seth asked taking off his jacket.

"About a week." I said smiling at him, "I should probably get going actually." I said catching a glimpse of the time. The nearest hotel was in Port Angeles.

"Where's Jake Bells?", Charlie finally spoke.

I sighed and sat across from him on the couch, "I don't know dad."

"Seth why don't you go do your homework." Sue said.

After Seth was upstairs Charlie spoke, "What do you mean you don't know? What happened? Billy told me you kicked him out weeks ago?! Why didn't you say anything? You never said you two were having any problems. Billy told me he called yesterday asking for money for a plane ticket. I raised you better than this Bells. You have to talk things out. You can't just run away from your problems." Charlie sighed.

"Really dad?! I run away? I don't talk things out?! For the last three years I tried everything to make that relationship work! Why?! Because it's what you and Billy wanted! I turned him down for two years before I finally gave up. I gave up because you and Billy just wouldn't let it go. Then when I think I'll finally be free of your precious Jacob, you all decide he was coming with me to school! So what did I do? I gritted my teeth, held my tongue and let you make decisions for me." I took a deep breath, "I came here to surprise you and tell you some great news and what do you? You ask for Jacob! Well let me tell you a couple of things about your precious Jacob. Great Jacob sat on his ass for a whole year eating, sleeping and playing video games before he finally got a job, which he didn't keep for long. He refused to pay for anything! I went as far as getting a part-time job because it kept me away from him! But, the straw that broke the camels back was finding precious Jacob fucking my neighbor on my couch! Then, after I kick him out he tries to make me forgive him so I break his nose. Well I'm not doing it anymore. If you love him so much then you be with your precious Jacob. I won't do it anymore! And if Jacob doesn't have money for a plane ticket to bad. He should get of his ass and work and make his own frikin' money. Or better yet ask one the girls he's been sleeping with for money." I stood up.

"If you decide you want to be my dad and finally accept that I will never be with your precious Jacob you can call me. I'll be here for a week." I said before storming out.

"Bella!" Sue came out before I made it to the car, "I'm so sorry honey." She said hugging me.

"It's okay Sue really. It was a matter of time. Dad and I … we haven't been right for a couple of years now. Hell, he didn't even tell me you were living together. I don't even have a room here anymore." I sighed.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry dear. I thought he had told you. We asked if it was okay with you before we moved in and moved things." Sue said.

"It's fine Sue. I'm happy you two are together. I was just … shocked. It caught me off guard." I said before opening the door and throwing my bag inside.

"I believe you dear. I'll tell you what. I'll have a nice long talk with Charlie." She smirked, "Now, what is this really great news you wanted to tell us."

I laughed. Sue had a knack of always seeing the bright side, "On Saturday I'm leaving for London! I got into this great study abroad program. Ang is the only one who knows, but grandpa wants to start training me. He wants me to take over the company when he retires. I just have to finish school and get my degree." I smiled.

"That's great news Bella! I'll tell you what. Come over Wednesday for dinner. It'll give me enough time to speak to Charlie and set him straight once and for all and give him time to process everything." She smiled. "I'll even tell him about you trip." She smiled."We'll celebrate."

I shook my head at her optimism, "If you say so Sue."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heres chapter 3. Enjoy X)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I never will.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Happy**

I shook Ang. How anyone can sleep on an airplane I will never know.

"C'mon Ang! I'm tired ... Wake up! Everyone's out already. We need to go." I said shaking her like crazy.

I sighed, "Ang if you don't wake up I'm leaving you here." I said, but when she didn't respond I resorted to violence, "If you don't wake up I'm introducing your iPhone to my shoe."

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said jumping up and hugging her iPhone to her chest.

I laughed and grabbed my bag. "Let's go sleeping beauty. Grandpa said he was going to pick us up out front."

"Yeah, Yeah." she grumbled grabbing her bags.

The days leading up to our departure were hectic. Thanks to Sue, dad and I finally sat down and had a long and overdue talk. We were able to clear the air before I left. We weren't fixed, but we were back on track. I promised to be back in time to help out for the wedding and he promised not to be so overbearing. After Ang and I both agreed to carry pepper spray with us at all times we said goodbye to our families at the airport.

Once we had our bags we headed outside. I didn't see grandpa, "Maybe he's running late." I said, pulling my phone out and turned it on. No missed calls or texts. "Nothing." i frowned worried.

"Over here." Ang said, walking up to a man with a sign that read I. Swan and A. Webber.

The man spoke, "Mr. Dwyer sends his apologies, but he was held up at the office. My name is Riley and I have orders to take you to the house." he reached back and opened the back door of the town car for us, then pulled our luggage in the trunk.

"I'm so excited. I finally get to meet grandpa and grandma Dwyer." Ang said bouncing in her seat.

I spend the ride to my grandparents trying to stay awake. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when Ang was shaking me awake. Urgh, bitch was laughing at me.

"You should have slept on the plane." she chuckled getting out.

I pulled myself out of the car and immediately heard Nana, "Bell!"

I looked up and saw Nana waving from the doorstep. I smiled, Nana could always bring a smile to my face.

Gramps and Nana lived just outside the city in a nice quiet house. I remember the first time I visited. It was one year after mom died and dad came with me. I was so nervous, I never liked planes. But dad let me hold his hand and I forgot all about it watching dad. To this day he won't admit it, but dad is crazy afraid of flying. Nana and grandpa took us everywhere. The usual tourist spots and then some of their favorite places to go, places mom liked to go and of course a tour of the company. Dad loved trying out all the different types of foods and pastries. After that I stayed with them every summer and when they could they would visit us for the holidays.

Nana rushed out and pulled me into a hug. I loved her hugs, it reminded me of mom. She pulled away and held me at arm's length and said, "Let me look at you. Your all grown up now." she smiled making me blush.

I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Angela, "It's nice to see you again." she said before hugging her. Angela and I have known each other now going on five years and in that time nana and gramps have taken her in as one of their own.

"Dinner is almost ready. Jane has been cooking all day." she laughed. "We have enough time to show you your room Angela. I know you wont stay here that long, but I hope you like it." she smiled.

I laughed. Nana loved Ang. I watched Nana lead Angela to her room giving her a tour on the way. Gramps shook his head, "I think she's more excited you both are here than the two of you combined." he laughed.

Two hours later we finished eating and talked for almost an hour before Gramps intervened and sent us to bed.

The rest of the week was spent with Nana and Gramps touring. From the touring spots to their favorite places to each and shop, we didn't spend much time home unless it was to sleep.

The second week, Angela and Nana were out shopping for supplies she needed and things she couldn't bring over. As well as taking a tour of where Angela would start classes in a week.

Since I would spent most of the next year doing the internship at gramps company I spent my week with gramps getting to know the company and the people who worked there. I still had to attend classes one day a week, but the rest of my week I would spend at the company.

It was Friday and I had just left the company with Gramps. "I have something to show you before we meet Nana and Angela for dinner." Gramps spoke, before turning to Riley, his long time bodyguard/driver, and whispering something to him.

The car pulled up to a nice apartment building. It had a doorman and everything. Gramps said 'hello' to the doorman as we passed. We went inside and found Nana and Angela waiting for us in the small lobby.

"Now before you say anything, let me explain. When Bell here called and told us about your two coming over we were excited. Then, we received a call from Charlie. He was worried about you both being alone in a strange country. So we came up with a compromise." Gramps smiled. I knew Charlie was up to something. He didn't put up much fight about it ... should have known better.

"We know you both are grown ups and need your own space. And as much as we would love to have you stay with us, we know it would be inconvenient. Specially for Angela. Now, we cleared it with the school and the program. And its close enough to the company and the school." Nana spoke.

"And most importantly, its safe." Gramps finished giving us his no-nonsense look. "It has all day security, cameras and you need a key to activate the elevator. There are seven apartments in total." Gramps smiled motioning us to follow him. He took out a set of keys and sure enough the elevator wouldn't move without one. He hit the number four and the elevator opened to a small hallway. He opened the door, which had a deadbolt and two other locks.

The apartment was already furnished. "When you told me you were spending the year here I got to work. If you don't like anything we can change it. Nothings set in stone." Nana spoke pulling us inside. "We brought all the boxes you sent ahead in your rooms. You can move in any time." she smiled.

Angela and I stood there dumbstruck for a minute before she started bouncing, then attacked Nana and Gramps. Once she released both of them she started checking the place out.

I laughed, "I should have know better. Charlie gave in to easily." I shook my head and gave both a kiss, "You two are too much."

"Does this mean you like it?" Nana laughed.

"Of course." I smiled.

Nana called Angela, "You'll have enough time to look around later."

"Great. Charlie will be pleased." Gramps smiled and pulled out two envelopes. "Now you both have a set. The keys to the door are blue, the key to the elevator is red, the small key is for the post box and just in case if for whatever reason either Morris or Harper aren't at the door the green key opens the front door." Gramps said, then showed us the safety exits, where the extinguisher and first aid kit was, and gave us a small lecture about safety.

Once he was finished he pulled out a box, "Charlie sent this ahead." he laughed.

I opened the box and inside were several cans of pepper spray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You won't regret it …**

We moved in two days later. Nana and Gramps took the day to show us around the area. Once Angela's check came Nana took us to get some stuff. I ended up buying a bicycle and Angela splurged on some art supplies. Gramps took us to make sure our phones worked. We spend the Sunday before class began at Nanas and Gramps house. We had an early dinner before they sent us home with Damien, Nanas driver/bodyguard, and some leftovers.

Next thing I knew two months had passed by. Saying that Angela was enjoying her classes would be a big understatement. The first week she barely came home at all. But after I found her asleep in the bathroom of all places, I put my foot down.

The first month was the hardest. I spent my Tuesday's in class and the rest of the week working at the company. Don't get me wrong I loved it, but after the first month I was starting to get home sick. But, I was able to talk to Dad and Sue every Tuesday night. By the second month I was settling in nicely. We also had a standing dinner appointment with Nana and Gramps ever Saturday for brunch.

It was Friday and I was waiting for Angela at an Italian restaurant before we were headed to the movies. Angela was twenty minutes late. I had already called and sent a hand-full of messages before I ordered something, I was starving and my stomach wasn't waiting anymore.

I just finished sending her the tenth text message when I finally saw her. Her hat making it easy to spot her.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry I'm late Bells!" Angela gave me a hug and plopped herself in the seat next to me. "But, remember that guy I've told you about?" Angela has gushed about this guy she has for one of her classes and is 'hot in that sexy nerd way'. Her words not mine. "He finally asked me out Bella!" she said, bouncing in her seat.

I smiled, "That's great Angela. But, you could had sent me a text or call." I slightly scolded her throwing a piece of bread at her.

"I know and I'm sorry! But, I lost track of time. I got here as soon as I could Bella." Angela apologized picking the bread out of her shirt.

"That's fine, but next time at least send me a text or something. Now you're gonna order something and let me finish my food and you can tell me all about this guy." I laughed.

* * *

Angela's big date was on Friday and I was glad when Thursday finally came. She had been annoyingly happy the past week. She even asked me for advice on what to wear. She was meeting him at a restaurant just in case it didn't go well. I made sure she had her pepper spray, her phone was charged and she had enough cash to grab a cab if she needed to.

"Your worse than my dad Bells." she shook her head. "What are you up to this lovely Friday night?"

"I have a date with my computer." I joked, "I have a paper to finish for Monday. As well as some reports to look over and a report to finish." I said pulling my hair into a loose bun and took out my phone to order some takeout.

"Well don't work too hard." Angela chided.

"I know, I know." I said, "Don't worry about me. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun." I said wagging my brows suggestively.

"Shut up Bells." she smacked me. "I'll see you later." she grabbed her keys and with a wave of her hand she was gone.

Thirty minutes later I was finishing my report when the intercom rang.

"Miss Bella, there's a delivery for you." Harper's voice called.

"Thank You Harper, I'll be down in a second."

I paid the delivery guy and gave a nice tip and had a small chat with Harper before returning to work. I finished with enough time to do some laundry and clean up before crashing.

The weeks that followed were chaotic. Angela brought her new boyfriend, Benjamin or as he preferred Ben, over for dinner. He was nice, funny and obviously cared for Angela. I was happy for them.

It was another Friday. Angela was meeting Ben for dinner and I was enjoying a nice bath.

Angela walked in and sat on the sink. "So what are your plans today Bella? And _PLEASE_ don't say work." she said.

I smiled, "Actually, no. I'm all caught up."

"That's good. How about you come out with me and Ben? And before you answer, no you won't be the third wheel. I'm finally meeting the roommate." she said

"So your finally meeting the elusive roommate? Wait, why do I need to go?" I answered confused. Angela and Ben have been together now a month. I looked at Angela. She was messing with her rings and she only did that when she was nervous.

"Why are you so nervous? Ben worships the ground you walk on." I laughed. Ben was smitten with her.

"It's just... this is a big deal! His roommate is like his best friend; his brother even. They've known each other since they were kids, they grew up together. What if he doesn't like me?" Angela said.

Angela rarely gets nervous. She must really like Ben. "Fine. But I have to be back by ten. I need to catch up on some sleep before going over to brunch tomorrow." I sighed. Now I had to put on clothes that weren't as comfy as my pj's.

"Yay! Now get your ass out of the tub and get dressed. I already laid your clothes out for you. You have twenty minutes." she said handing me a towel. "You won't regret it."

Thirty minutes later we were in a bar and grill. I had refused to put on the skirt and shoes Ang had picket out. I was tired and wanted to be comfortable so I opted to wear jeans and sneakers. Which of course didn't sit well with Ang, but I did my hair and makeup (sorta) so she didn't give me any lip.

We walked in and the place was filling up. Angela spotted Ben and we headed to the booth/table. After Angela and Ben said their hellos', which involved a lot of tongue, they took the booth side.

"Hey Bella." Ben said in his slight accent.

"Hey Ben, how's it hanging?" I laughed.

"Fine." he smiled. "Babe, Bella this is Edward my best friend and roommate." he said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." said Angela. "Ben's told me a lot about you." smiled Ang giving him a hug.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too. Ben hasn't stopped talking about you." he laughed and turned to me, "I've heard great things." he smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I need some help. I'm still relatively new to this writing stuff and I need some help. I have a general outline for all of my stories, but I have come to a stand still. I'm looking for a co-writer on this story because lets be honest we all want some lemony goodness and it seems i'm too green and they aren't coming out right. Anyone interested send me a PM, I would love to hear from you. X) **__**Who am i kidding i love hearing what you all think ... it makes my day :)**_


End file.
